The present invention relates to a sensitive material transporting mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a sensitive material transporting mechanism for cutting a sensitive material, such as photosensitive film, supplied in the form of a long strip into predetermined lengths and for transporting the cut pieces to a next stage.
In a microfiche camera, for instance, roll film in the form of a long strip is cut into predetermined lengths and photographing is performed using the thus-obtained film segments (fiches).
In such a conventional camera of this kind, however, there has been a problem that the structure of a film transporting mechanism is complicated and the transporting time is lengthy because the fiche must be held by a suction device after it has been transported to and accurately positioned at a photographing position.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a sensitive material transporting mechanism in which the above-mentioned problem of the conventional sensitive material transporting mechanism is solved and the cutting, positioning and holding of fed sensitive material in the form of a long strip can be performed simultaneously with a simple structure.